Services providing content subscriptions oftentimes allow users to stream content offered by multiple content providers, with each provider in a content subscription offering a finite number of streams to access the content. However, the users of content subscriptions may find the task of managing data associated with their subscription to be overwhelming, both at the time at which users sign up for the subscription and also when the users are streaming content. Namely, users may find the process of creating an account, and then remembering and maintain credential information with each account associated with each content provider to be repetitious and tedious. Additionally, users may be frustrated with an insufficient number of streams made available by a content provider, such as when all users of a content subscription are interested in viewing a new episode of a television show as soon as the episode becomes available, and the number of users exceeds the number of available streams.